


He'll be okay

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Some Fluff, at the end, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: The car flies through the air, making more flips than Antonio has ever seen. It just doesn’t seem to end. More and more pieces keep falling off, and he thinks he can’t bear the sight for any longer. Everyone around him goes silent, watching the crash happen. It all seems to go so slow, yet everything happens in a split second.When the car finally comes to a halt Ant holds his breath. There’s not much left of the car, he wouldn’t be able to make out who’s car it is. But he knows who’s in it. Robin.
Relationships: António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	He'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [striking_stroll18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/gifts).

> Hi! I'm glad I was able to write this for you, thank you for being there for me, and I'm glad I can call you my friend! <3 I hope you like it! It was pretty hard to write I guess? But I'm glad with the outcome! So, enjoy I guess!
> 
> (This includes a crash and injuries just like the tags say, so please beware!)

The car flies through the air, making more flips than Antonio has ever seen. It just doesn’t seem to end. More and more pieces keep falling off, and he thinks he can’t bear the sight for any longer. Everyone around him goes silent, watching the crash happen. It all seems to go so slow, yet everything happens in a split second.

When the car finally comes to a halt Ant holds his breath. There’s not much left of the car, he wouldn’t be able to make out who’s car it is. But he knows who’s in it. Robin.

He’s still staring at the screen, the coverage already having switched to all the other cars returning to the pits, but not Robin. He doesn’t know what to do, everyone around him either staring at him or with their head in their hands.

“Is he okay?” He asks, not knowing to who he directed that question.

“We don’t know yet, we’ll have to wait. They’re currently getting him out of the car, and I hope we’ll have more news once he’s out.” Someone answered.

“Please be okay.” Antonio whispers trying his best to stay calm.

Robin had invited him to go to one of his DTM races, saying he hoped Antonio would bring him some luck. The Portuguese had instantly said yes, wanting nothing more than supporting his boyfriend during a race weekend. It also meant just spending more time with Robin in general, which he couldn’t get enough of.

He was excited to say the least, finally being able to cheer for Robin live while he wasn’t racing himself. “It’s not that special.” Robin had said, noticing Antonio’s excitement.

“For me it is, I’m your biggest fan.” Antonio had said with a wink.

“Fair enough.” Robin had laughed.

It looked to be a great weekend, that little extra support maybe being able to get Robin on the podium, or even to his first win. But what Antonio didn’t expect was this, he couldn’t erase the image from his mind. The car, absolutely destroyed. He closes his eyes, trying his best not to let the tear at the corner of his eye slip.

_“He’ll be okay.” _Antonio mutters, trying his best to stay positive.

The cars were designed to be safe, to keep Robin from being seriously injured, right? Everything was focused on safety, he’d be alright.

“They’ve got him out of the car, he’s being transported to the hospital, but we don’t have any updates on his condition yet. We hope to get more news soon.”

“Is anyone going with him? Why are there no updates on his condition? Is he okay?” Antonio rambled, starting to panic.

“They don’t want to tell us, we’ll have to wait.”

He just wanted to know if Robin was alright, was that too much to ask? Why didn’t they have updates on his condition? He just wanted to know if Robin was okay.

“Where did they take him to?” Antonio asked.

“We could try to go to the hospital? Ask if they’ve got any news there? But please, try to calm down. It’ll be alright I’m sure.” Someone from the team said. Antonio had talked to him before, but never really got into a deep conversation with him. “This is all we can really do.” The team member sighed.

He didn’t understand how everyone could be so calm, he tried to calm down himself, telling himself Robin would be okay. But 'what ifs' kept playing in his head. What if Robin was badly injured? What kind of effect would it have on his career, their relationship? Would he ever recover?

“Ehm, sure?” Antonio hesitantly agreed.

The ride to the hospital was a silent one, tension hanging in the air. Both men didn’t dare to say a word. All Antonio could do was nervously bounce his leg, his mind not able to stop itself from overthinking. It felt like a long ride, a really long one, maybe the longest one he’s ever experienced. In reality it wasn’t even that long, the hospital being barely twenty minutes away.

When they arrived Antonio had to prepare himself for what would come next, would they even want to tell how Robin was doing? He wasn’t Robin’s family, he wasn’t his husband. He was _just_ his boyfriend. “_Just_ a boyfriend.” He whispered.

“You coming?” The team member asked, taking Antonio out of his trance.

“Eh yeah sure,” Antonio said, climbing out of the car right after and following the man to the entrance. They made their way inside, and walked to the reception. A middle aged woman was sat behind the desk, typing away on a computer.

“How can I help you?” She asked turning away from the computer to face them.

“I ehm- my boyfriend, Robin Frijns has been brought here. I’d like to visit him, or at least I’d like to be told how he’s doing .” Antonio spoke up.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can help you. Only close family is allowed any information on how he’s doing at the moment.” She said.

“Not even his team is allowed to know anything?”

“No I’m sorry, like I said, only close family for now.”

Antonio sighed, and turned around. He sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. The team member sat down next to him, seeming a bit lost. “I’m sorry.” He said.

“It’s not your fault.” Antonio sighed. “It just sucks they don’t want to tell us anything at all, I just want to know if he’s okay.” He added.

“I do too. I just don’t know what to do now, I just hope he’s okay.”

They sat in silence for a while, both not knowing what to say. Till a doctor came walking towards them. “Are you ehm, Toni? A patient that has just been brought here just keeps asking where ‘Toni’ is. The lady behind the desk told us you asked for him? So we suppose you’re Toni?” He spoke up.

“Yes I am, is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay.”

“He’s had internal bleeding, which we luckily managed to stop. He has a few rib fractures, which have to heal with time. And he’s suffered knee trauma, which might require surgery later on. But the most worrying thing is that he’s suffered a spinal injury which will need a long risky surgery as treatment.”

“I ehm, okay, thank you for telling us.” Antonio said completely dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. Robin was alive_, _but would he be okay?_ ‘He’s gonna be okay.’_ He told himself again.

“Would it be possible to see him? The team member asked.

“We’re currently preforming a surgery on his spine, a long one and as I said a risky one. You will be able to see him once he’s woken up after the surgery and passed all the checks. I’m sorry.” The doctor said. “You could go to your hotel, get some rest and we’ll call you once you’re allowed to see him?” The doctor suggested.

“No no, I want to stay here. I want to see him as soon as possible.” Antonio said.

“It’s going to take quite some-“ The doctor tried to say but was cut off by Antonio: “No, I’m staying here.”

“Eh, alright. I’ll come back once I have any news.”

Antonio sank further down in his chair with a sigh, he just wanted to see Robin. The anxiety he had, fearing Robin’s surgery made him feel sick. He kept telling himself Robin would be okay, but would he really?

“You should take some rest Antonio, he’ll be okay.”

“No, no I’ll wait.” Antonio was scared he’d miss any news on Robin. He was tired, exhausted from everything that had happened today. He tried his best to stay awake, but sleep took over and he drifted off to a restless sleep.

“Ehm, Mr Toni?” Someone called, causing him to wake. “We’ve got news on Robin, would you and your friend walk along with me?”

“Ehm, sure.”

Antonio stood up, following the doctor. They were headed to a room that looked a lot like a meeting room. The wall was painted with a light grey, every dark item in the room making a stark contrast. It fit the situation, Antonio thought.

“Please take a seat.” The doctor said, nodding towards the big table in the middle of the room.

“So, we finished the surgery and it all went according to plan. We’re not sure if he’ll fully recover from all his injuries. I’ve been told he’s a racing driver, and only time will tell if he’ll recover well enough to do continue doing that.”

Antonio sighed, sort of relieved, he’d be okay. Robin would be okay, but what about his career? Racing was what Robin lived for, what if he could never do that anymore. It scared Antonio, fearing how Robin would react.

The doctor took Ant out of his thought when he continued speaking: “Robin hasn’t been told this yet, that there’s a doubt if he’ll be able to recover well enough to continue racing. He’s still in a bit of a hazy state after all the painkillers we’ve given him. But you’re able to see him now. There’s only one person allowed at the time, so I’d suggest that you Toni would come first?”

“That’s fine.” The team member said. “I’ll update the team on his state.” He added.

Antonio stood up, following the doctor. He didn’t know what to expect, would there be all sorts of wires attached to him? Would he look perfectly fine? The doctor opened a door, gesturing for Ant to come in. Ant took a deep sigh, and made his way into the room.

Robin was laid on the hospital bed, wires attached to him and bruises and cuts covering his body. He was half asleep, but when he noticed Antonio had come into the room he opened his eyes with a smile. “Hi.” He said, his voice hoarse.

“Hi.” Antonio responded with a smile. He set down on the side of Robin’s bed, and leaned down to give Robin a kiss on his forehead. “I’ve missed you.”

“It wasn’t that long.” Robin said with a laugh which quickly turned into a cough.

“Uhum.” The doctor coughed trying to get their attention. “So like you’ve already been told, the surgery went according to plan. The knee trauma you’ve suffered will require surgery later on, for now we’ve done the best we could but we had the spine injury to deal with. We’re not sure on if you’ll fully recover. And as I’ve been told you’re a racer, we’re not sure on if you’ll recover well enough to continue racing.”

It hit Ant again, even though he’d been told already, seeing Robin’s reaction hurt.

“Okay.” Robin said, taking it all in. Antonio took Robin’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a while.” The doctor said, walking out with a nod.

“Come here Toni.” Robin said, moving a bit to make room for Antonio. Ant laid down next to Robin sliding an arm behind his back. Robin laid his head on his chest with a sigh. A tear escaped from Robin’s eye, wetting Antonio’s shirt.

“You’ll be okay, we’ll be okay.” Antonio whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! [Robinfrinjs](https://robinfrinjs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
